


Dog for a day

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornalot 2016 challenge entries [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Play, Begging, Bodyswap, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes wrong, causing Merlin to swap bodies with a dog for one day. The incident makes Merlin and Arthur discover a mutual enjoyment of kinky play, which in turn happens to safeguard them from vengeful (and clueless) sorceresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog for a day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This fic was my entry for Pornalot's challenge 3 - 'Kink Link'.

  
We need to know more about Arthur's plans and strategies," Morgause said. "He's the de facto ruler of Camelot, now that Uther's an empty husk."

Morgana frowned in distaste. "Arthur is an oh-so-noble and gullible do-gooder, but he keeps his own counsel. It won't be easy for any spy of ours to get close to him. Only Merlin has his complete confidence."

"There is a spell we might use," Morgause mused. "A body swap. That would allow you Merlin's access to the prince, with Arthur none the wiser."

"Me, in the body of that murderous simpleton with his enormous ears?" Morgana said, venomous. "If I were to do it, you'd have to ensure there's a time limit on the spell. I will not risk being stuck in the shape of my poisoner forever!"

"That can be arranged," Morgause confirmed, her smile reassuring. "All you need do is to be touching Merlin when I cast the spell, and you two will swap bodies for one day."

* * * *

The sister sorceresses entered Camelot at night, distracting the guards with the usual simple enchantments. Hiding in an alley near the physician's chambers, they waited for their quarry to appear.

Merlin ducked out of Gaius's doorway shortly after daybreak, hurrying towards the castle. Yawning mightily, he looked more asleep than awake. When he trotted by, Morgana left her hiding-place and approached him, the hood of her long cloak concealing her face.

Just as she reached out to grip Merlin's arm, and Morgause's eyes caught fire with the powerful magic she had prepared, a big blackish-brown dog came bounding out of nowhere. It rushed right at Merlin, wagging its tail, barking loudly and pouncing excitedly. The creature nearly toppled him. It was Berbay-Odothay, the animated statue, who had roamed the streets of Camelot for years. Merlin had never had the heart to turn him back to stone, and the dog loved him for it.

It all happened simultaneously and in the blink of an eye; Merlin tussled with the dog, Morgana backed away from the two of them frantically (she was a cat person, after all), and Morgause let the words of her spell fly. _"Bebiede þe forbregdan chinchilla ealdu!"_

* * * *

Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers, barely managing to stand on his two legs. Nothing new in that, Arthur thought to himself, but the big dog that his manservant brought along was new. It was highly inappropriate.

"Merlin, why would I want another dumb creature around when I've got you?" he joked. "Take the dog outside."

Merlin, being Merlin, neither replied nor obeyed. He was too busy sniffing around the remains of Arthur's chicken dinner from last night. As per his usual, he'd failed to remove the leftovers in a timely manner. Merlin was literally _sniffing,_ Arthur noted with worry. He really was getting stranger every day.

Arthur didn't press the point about the dog. The animal looked well-behaved and docile, and remained by the door. He supposed it could stay - for now.

"If you didn't bring me breakfast, at least help me get dressed," he said, exasperated.

At the sound of his voice, Merlin bounded over gleefully, dropping down in front of Arthur and pressing his face to Arthur's crotch, which was only covered by the fabric of his soft linen nightshirt.

The prince's privates were damp with night sweat and the seed he had spilled while lost in erotic dreams of his manservant. Close up, there was an unmistakable, pungent smell. Merlin was _snuffling_ now, loudly and appreciatively.

"Merlin, that's quite enough!" Arthur roared, scandalized. Retreating, he felt his back hit the bedpost.

Merlin followed on all fours, playfully butting his head against Arthur's strong thighs. Then he shamelessly started licking the cloth covering Arthur's cock and balls with long, wet strokes, all the while emitting small, pleading whines.

"Merlin! What the - "

Jammed against the bed, Arthur froze in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. His cock was beginning to take a definite interest, though, rising to greet the onslaught of Merlin's eager tongue. The canine playfulness; the sensual contrast between the chill of the wet cloth and Merlin's heated licks; the whole incredibly indecent situation; - it turned Arthur on.

Almost of its own volition, his hand sank down to rest on Merlin's head, petting his dark hair gently.

Merlin pulled back and looked up with the most dopey, delighted grin Arthur had ever seen. In response, Arthur's heart thumped with affection and arousal. He smiled and nodded.

The big dog by the door, all but forgotten, observed them with eyes as big as saucers. An idea, and a desire, had been born.

* * * *

Some time later, Morgause gazed into the depths of her crystal, stunned by its unexpected vision.

She saw Merlin and Arthur, both of them naked. Merlin was crouching in front of his master, panting eagerly, his hands held in front much like the paws of a begging dog. There was some sort of furry object emerging from his bare behind. It looked like a tail. Could it possibly be affixed to a... butt plug?

Arthur was petting Merlin with one hand while readying his impressive hard-on with the other. "Good boy. Such a nice dog. You deserve a treat."

Merlin's lean arse shook as he waggled his tail in joy and excitement. Opening wide, he enthusiastically let Arthur feed him his cock.

"You like that, don't you?" Arthur gasped. "Goooood boy!"

Morgause recoiled, looking at Morgana with horror in her eyes. "The dog must still be possessing Merlin's body. The spell timing malfunctioned!"

"Oh," Morgana shuddered. "Then surely the goddess herself intervened that day, to save me from being Merlin for the rest of my life."

Morgause nodded pensively. "We'll never use that spell again."

"A permanent dog's life for Merlin," Morgana smirked. "It serves him right. Let's leave it at that."

* * * *

Back in Camelot, Arthur and Merlin cuddled together in drowsy bliss, grateful that Merlin's one day as a dog had made them admit to their deepest, most secret desires. 


End file.
